gameofthroneslorefandomcom-20200215-history
House Warrick
House Warrick is a noble house from the north in Westeros. House Warrick's sigil is a blue tower containing three stars and a triangle on a pale grey-yellow field. Their offical motto is "Towering Above," denoting their pride over other houses, as well as referencing the words of House Whitehill, from whom they are descended. History A few hundred years ago, House Warrick was founded by seventh born son, Warrick Whitehill, knowing he would never have a claim of his own to House Whitehill's lordship. Warrick Whitehill built Warrick Bastion, a fortress he named after himself. Formerly known as House Whitehill of Warrick Bastion, the house is well known for its close alliance with House Whitehill; a similar one to that of House Riverstone to House Glenmore. The house was notorious for being House Whitehill's 'dumping ground' where any deserters or 'damaged' men were sent, though this has recently started becoming House Whitehill of Ironrath's role. Over time marriages with members of the Mountain clans led to the Warricks adopting their traits, so much so that their lords are often referred to as "The Warrick", and they sometimes address the Lord of House Whitehill as "The Whitehill". An infamous narcissist, Warrick Whitehill named his firstborn son "Warrick Warrick" after himself, claiming that if the boy inherited Warrick Bastion with that name, House Whitehill of Warrick Bastion would be destined to restyle itself as House Warrick. Warrick Warrick ascended to Lordship and the family has been known as the Warricks ever since. Marriage Despite their close relationship with House Whitehill, the Warricks have never married back into the house to secure their alliance as the Whitehills view them as tainted and rotten. As such, the Warricks are forced to marry into small houses such as the Mountain clans and Skagosi clans - the wife of Boldar Warrick was a Stane, and the wife of Randyll Warrick is a Crowl. Members of House Warrick are rumoured to take part in the illicit tradition of the First Night. The tradition occurs when a commoner or smallfolk marries and the Lord or Noble chooses to bed the bride on the wedding night in place of the husband. House Warrick have infamously wed women of the Iron Islands. Banishment and Exile The Warricks employ a harsh law that any noble child not set to inherit Lordship of House Warrick is banished when they reach adulthood - which the Warricks deem to be sixteen years of age. This was originally a law to prevent overcrowding in the small Warrick fortress. The outcasts are kicked out of their home at sixteen years old with no coin or supplies, and must make their own way and are only allowed to return when they have made a name for themselves. Notable outcasts include Britt Warrick, Rendall Warrick, Taena Warrick, Grag Warrick and Boros Warrick. Randyll Warrick, who had previously been cast out, returned home when he gained a knighthood. Warrick punishments are notably harsh and painful, ranging from anything from removal of fingers to branding and burning. As seen with Cregan Warrick, the punishment for kinslaying, incest and molestation is having half of the perpetrator's face burned, resulting in severe disfigurement. Military House Warrick, while a small house, was able to muster almost 200 men in the latter part of the War of the Five Kings, as very few had joined the march south. After Winterfell falls to the Boltons, the Warricks provide Roose Bolton with one hundred men. Members Warrick Family * {Ormund Warrick} - Lord of House Warrick, poisoned by his brother Randyll. ** {Kanhild Warrick} - Ormund's wife, murdered by her son, Cregan. ** {Cregan Warrick} - Firstborn son & heir, murdered by his uncle Randyll. ** {Britt Warrick} - Secondborn son, banished to the Wall and killed by Gared Tuttle. ** {Rendall Warrick} - Thirdborn son, exiled raper. Captured by House Glenmore and executed by Errol Glenmore. ** Taena Warrick - Firstborn daughter and Barmaid. * Randyll Warrick - First Commander of House Whitehill, Lord of House Warrick after murdering his brother Lord Ormund and nephew, Cregan. ** Bralla Warrick - Randyll's wife, now Lady of House Warrick. ** {Grag Warrick} - Firstborn son. ** Boros Warrick - Secondborn son. ** Colton Warrick - Thirdborn son. Named as heir by his father. ** {Randyll and Bralla Warrick's Deceased Children} Category:Houses